The Island of Dreams
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: It has been 5 years since the island and The Centre is still after Jarod. They have no idea what happened on the island between him and Miss Parker. They never found out that they saw his mother. Miss Parker still can’t get that moment out of her head. Qu
1. Prologue

The Island of Dreams

Prologue- Thinking of you

It has been 5 years since the island and The Centre is still after Jarod. They have no idea what happened on the island between him and Miss Parker. They never found out that they saw his mother. Miss Parker still can't get that moment out of her head. Questions of, why, keep haunting her. Jarod is with what is left of his family and they are still running. He still thinks of that night as well and can't get thoughts Miss Parker out of his mind.

Phone ringing.

Sydney: This is Sydney.

Jarod: Hello Sydney.

Sydney: Jarod, what are you doing calling me on this line?

Jarod: I needed to tell someone.

Sydney: What Jarod?

Jarod: I am in love.

Sydney: Really? Who is it? What is her name?

Jarod: Miss Parker.

Sydney: What happened on the island Jarod?

Jarod: We almost kissed. I can't stop thinking about it. About her.

Sydney: Does she know how you feel?

Jarod: I don't know.

Miss Parker: Sydney, who are you talking to.

Sydney: Call me later.

He hangs up and then Broots walks in behind Miss Parker.

Sydney: It was no one important.

Broots: Where do you think he'll show up next? He has been in four states in the past two weeks.

Sydney: No idea.

Miss Parker: He was last seen in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania.

Broots: Huh?

Miss Parker: I am going in alone on this one.

Sydney: But Parker.

Miss Parker: I need to do this alone Sydney. So don't follow!

She leaves and charters a plain to HIA. She goes up to a row home on Third Street and knocks on the door. Jarod opens the door and pulls her inside.

Jarod: I haven't stopped thinking of you ever since that night.

Miss Parker: Neither have I.


	2. Pittsburgh

Road Trip (Part One)- Pittsburgh

Miss Parker was standing in her kitchen wondering what her next move would be. She had just lost the only man she new as her father two months earlier and they lost Jarod yet again. Sydney and Broots had tracked him a small town outside of Cleveland but missed him by just moments. She knew it was her job to find him and find out what happened.

Phone ringing.

Miss Parker: What?

Sydney: Parker, we found him in Pittsburgh.

Miss Parker: I'll pick you and Broots up. We'll go right away.

They get to the apartment where Jarod had been staying but he wasn't there anymore. They were too late yet again. Of course he had left his Red Notebook behind for them to find. Miss Parker opened it to find a newspaper clipping with a picture of a little girl that was rescued from her abusive parents by a concerned Doctor. She grinned at the sight and the thought of Jarod.

Sydney: He left this as well Parker. (He showed her an IUP sweat shirt and handed it to her)

Miss Parker: He is heading east and so are we.

That night they stayed in a hotel. Miss Parker got her own room and Sydney and Broots shared a room.

Phone ringing.

Miss Parker: What?

Jarod: I miss you.

Miss Parker: Damn it Jarod!

Jarod: You look beautiful sitting there on your bed in that robe.

Miss Parker: Where are you?

Jarod: I am outside by the pool.

Miss Parker hangs up and walks to the back door. She opens it and a warm gust of air consumes her. She smiles at the sight of Jarod only a few feet in front of her. She walks over to him and they look into each other's eyes. He smiles sweetly at her and puts his hand on her cheek.

Jarod: You caught me.

He kisses her gently on the lips. Reluctantly she kisses him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

Miss Parker: We are leaving tomorrow for Indiana.

Jarod: I will be going tonight. I will leave something there for you. Like always.

She smiles and walks back into her hotel room.


	3. Indiana

Chapter 2- Indiana

Jarod had started a job at IUP as a professor of history. He caught a fellow professor having an inappropriate relationship with a student and murdered two people to try to get away with it.

That night he was in his room and heard Broots' voice down the hall. He ran to the bedroom and left his notebook on the bed and a single rose with a note attached for Miss Parker. He jumped out the window and ran down the fire escape.

Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots broke down the door walked into the room. Miss Parker walked over to the bed and picked up the rose and the book. She opened the book and saw the picture of the professor being arrested. Then she opened the note on the rose and it simply stated: _Erie_

Miss Parker: He is headed north.

Sydney: Erie, eh?

Broots: Why would he tell us exactly where he was going? That isn't his style.

Miss Parker: No idea. But there is always a method to his madness.

Sydney: I'll call and get a hotel for when we get there.

Miss Parker: What are you up to Jarod? (Thinking to her self)


	4. Erie

Chapter 3- Erie

There was a large house lakeside where they followed Jarod's trail. He had rented it with a credit card for two weeks. He knew they weren't far behind so he stuck a newspaper clipping of a man who was murdered and his body dumped in the lake. Jarod got his murderer arrested.

The trio got to the house and broke the door down like usual. Also like usual Jarod was only so far in front of them.

Miss Parker: Damn it!

She looked in the corner and found a single rose once more. The note said:

_To Miss P.,_

_I'll see you at the Wilksberry- Scranton hockey game in two weeks. I only have two tickets so no surprise visitors. I'll see you then._

_Always, Jarod_

She quickly stashed the note away before Broots and Sydney saw it.

Miss Parker: Let's go home!


	5. WilksBarreScranton

Chapter 4- Wilkes-Barre/Scranton

Miss Parker went to the gate for employees only where Jarod had told her to meet him in another letter. It was only just about 6:00 when she got there so she knew he had a surprise for her that couldn't wait until the game. She went up to the security guard that was standing at the door.

Miss Parker: I am meeting…

Guard: Right this way ma'am

She walked in behind the guard and he led her to the zamboni entrance to the rink. She saw a candle lit dinner sitting in the middle of the rink. Knowing full well that the game wasn't going to start for two more hours she laughed to herself thinking: _What is Jarod up to now?_ Just then he walked in behind her, handed a red rose to her and kissed her cheek softly. All of a sudden all of the TV's in the arena turned on and flashed the words: **_I LOVE YOU MISSS PARKER_**.

He walked over to the table and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. He smiled at her and sat in the chair across from her.

Jarod: I hope you like all of this.

Miss Parker: Jarod…I…

Jarod: I know. You don't have to say anything.

Miss Parker: I love you Jarod.

Jarod held her hand in his and leaned over the table and kissed her sweetly.

Jarod: Not as much as I love you.

Miss Parker: Let's not argue. We both know now that we love each other and that is all that matters right now. It is just you and I.

Jarod: You look beautiful.

Miss Parker: Jarod!

Jarod: What? You do!

Miss Parker: Shut up! (She was blushing and she hated to blush)

They ate their meal and then someone came in and cleaned it up. Then Jarod took Miss Parker over to the zambonis and turned one on. He held out his hand and she climbed on with him. They went around the ice and when he was done doing his job they went up to the seats he got for them.

Jarod leaned over in his seat and kissed her again. They both thought: _This is the most romantic date I have ever been on. I never want this night to end._ They watched the game and when it was over they went out to Miss Parker's car. He drove her to a hotel where he had been staying and they went inside.

They went up to his room where they continued to kiss. Then she took off her shirt and then his. He unbuttoned his pants and she rolled off her skirt. They continued to make out and take each other's clothes off and then they climbed into bed. They made love all night long and in the morning Miss Parker woke up to find Jarod gone again. She smiled though in that she had just had the best night of her life. He had left her a note on the night stand saying one single name: _Gettysburg. _


End file.
